100 years later
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: Destinee is a stripper at a club that she calls the wannabe moulin rouge. She starts to think that its the only place that would ever take her. But when she meets a boy named Christian she realizes there's more to life...like maybe her music? R&R plz
1. The Wanna Be Moulin Rouge

It was the summer I turned eighteen when I met him. I was legal then and needed a job so I signed put in an application at the local strip club. Little did I know I would be sleeping with the customers too. So I was pretty much a whore. There's no nice way to put it. The strip club had a Moulin rouge theme to it so with me it was a lot of corsets and garters. I was to play satine. I had the looks. The red hair, the blue eyes, so I was a shoe in. Plus I wasn't afraid of heights. Every day, the same guy would come in for me. He was named David.

David was handsome enough and he was rich, so I got all the money I needed but he started to get obsessive. He went to my school so he made sure that he was in my classes. That way I couldn't talk to other guys. See I was quite the flirt. Almost every guy liked me. But I only wanted to not have guys like me. I mean with the stripper attention and everything else, I couldn't stand guys. Their filthy hands all over me, they were cold and clammy and horndogs alike. So my escape was singing. Nobody knew of my true talent. I had to sing mediocre in the club. But I sung all the time. After a jock tried to get with me, I ran and hid in my own secret area that only I knew about. I sat down against a tree, took out my journal and wrote. While singing.

_V1:_

_Mirror__why do you deceive me__Tell me that I'm nothing__why do you lie?__Mirror__you're driving me crazy__I start to think maybe__you're not right_

_When will the mirror__Show the world the real me__Not the __whore I play to be__when will the mirror__Show the lady I can be__I know the real me__Why don't you reflect the truth?_

_Mirror__you show girls their hopes__give them their dreams__it's not fair__Mirror__what's the point in__gazing at you when I can't see me_

_When will the mirror__Show the world the real me__Not the __whore I play to be__when will the mirror__Show the lady I can be__I know the real me__Why don't you reflect the truth?_

I sighed silently and wiped away a tear. I had no choice but to do the job. After they knew who my mother was. She was the top of the top wherever she went. That's the only place who would take me. She died a few years ago from TB. So my V-card was taken when I was fifteen by some guy who was like 30. That wasn't part of the plan. It didn't matter though. It was good money and kept the power on, so I stayed. I put my journal back in my bag and headed into the Moulin Rouge wannabe club.

_This is going to stay as close to the plot as possible. All of the songs in here are mine. I wrote them…I may have changed a few of the lines to fit the story or character but that's about it. Also, obviously this is from Destinee's point of view. I didn't want it from Christians because that would have been harder to write. Anyways tell me what you think…and please don't expect updates soon if I'm putting my own lyrics in here because they're harder to write than it looks!_


	2. Too much Like The Movie

It was just like any other night. I went down on the swing, sang diamonds are a girl's best friend and did my dance. David was supposed to see me that night but when I entered the room in my usual lingerie there was a different man.

"What are you doing in here? I asked checking him out. He was exactly not my type but that didn't mean that he wasn't attractive. He had that whole "emo" hair style going on and he was pretty well built. He gawked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Hello? Anyone in that head of yours?"

He shook his head and blinked. "Uh, yeah sorry." He had a faint Irish? No that was an English accent.

"What do you want?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe I could…" He stared at me again.

"You could what?" I said, annoyance growing. I could tell my face was reddening.

"Read you some of my lyrics."

"Why would you want my lyrics? I'm an amateur."

"No, I've heard you singing. At school?"

"Have you been following me? That's it…get out!"

"No, just listen to what I have to say."

I had a feeling this guy was persistent so I sat down on the bed. "Alright you've got five minutes. I'm expecting somebody else in here tonight."

"Thank you."

He paced the room and I suddenly got a vision of the movie. 'oh my god' I thought. 'This is like the scene in the movie.'

_Beautiful eyes_

_Bluer than the sky_

_This__ cheesy song won't explain my feelings_

_You're breaking me slowly_

_I can't stop thinking of you_

_Here I am writing a love song_

_Chorus:_

_Give me a date_

_The time of the day_

_I'll give you the world if that's okay_

_With you_

_I'll be want you want_

_I'll stay by your side_

_If you could make me __feel gratified_

_Mars can't compare_

_to__ the red in your hair_

_I wish I could just feel the silky strands_

_you're__ who I want…"_

While he was singing the song I thought back to that scene in the movie. Christian singing your song. Satine dancing with him and looking at him like I must be looking at this new guy. I could've sworn I fell for him. That's absurd. I can't fall in love. Love is for fairy tales and movies. Not in real life. But those words were just beautiful. I shook my head, making the weakness in my eyes disappear.

"I can't believe it. This is exactly like the movie! You just…I…What do you think you're doing?! Waltzing in here with your good looks and your lyrics obviously written about me and…just…who the hell do you think you are?"

There was a knock on the door so he couldn't answer. "Get out of here." I whispered. There was nowhere…so I shoved him in the closet. "stay there." I said hurriedly

"Darling are you ready for your guy tonight?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"Yes Harold." I said. That's something that shocked me the first time I entered the club. Sanders wasn't too far away from Zidler. It turns out that's his real name. "I was just getting ready."

"I'll leave you two to get busy then."

David pursued me.

"David, umm…seriously…I'm not…in the mood." That wasn't true but another night of him touching me…sheesh I would rather die of TB. Oh, maybe that wasn't a good metaphor. Anyways, the new guy started to sneak out and I had to act. "Never mind. You want me don't you?" I threw him on the bed climing on top of him but he just flipped me over. "OH DAVID." I screamed. I was so good at faking…I watched as he snuck out. Now I could stop. "You're right we should wait."

"Wait?"

"Duh, wait until I'm completely ready for you. I'll make sure I wear red…just for you." I said looking at him seductively.

"Okay well…what makes you think that I won't just take you?"

"Simple. I'll call the cops on you for rape. And then shut down this whole institution." I would never do that but it was convincing enough for him. He left.

"alright where are you?" I called out into the room. He came out from behind the changing screen. "Do you have ANY IDEA how much trouble you'll get me in?"

"You seem to have it under control. By the way, my name's Christian."

Christian? Like in the movie? This was too much for me to comprehend. So I fainted.


End file.
